Dyslexia is one of the most common learning disabilities affecting about 10% of the population. As many as 80% of all people diagnosed with learning disabilities are dyslexic. If diagnosed at all dyslexia is typically detected in children between age 5 and 8 after they have fallen two grade levels behind in reading. This difficulty in school often results in the child being labeled "slow", leading to significant self-esteem problems and permanent long-term psychological damage. A method to accurately screen newborns for dyslexia could allow for timely intervention and avoid the negative educational, psychological, and economic effects of this disorder. Neuronetrix' long-term objective for this project is to develop a EEG/ERP neonatal dyslexia screening device that is baby-friendly and easy-to-use by untrained staff in neonatal units nation wide. The short-term goal and the purpose of this Phase I proposal is to develop a miniature, self-contained, programmable unit which will administer an ERP test and capture the EEG's without requiring any additional external equipment or user intervention. Neuronetrix will achieve these goals through two specific aims; (1) to integrate the necessary electronic components into a self-contained, battery powered EEG/ERP package and (2) to develop the control software to automatically administer the test and capture the EEG data. Achieving these two aims will lead to the development of a neonatal dyslexia screening system for wide-spread clinical use. Early detection will allow a child to be effectively treated before entering school, the psychological damage resulting from being labeled "slow" could be avoided and he/she could take full advantage of their schooling allowing them to meet their full intellectual potential. [unreadable] [unreadable]